Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art of an apparatus for adjusting a height of a can body by trimming an opening of the can body.
Discussion of the Related Art
JP-A-H4-505129 described an apparatus for use in trimming can bodies. The apparatus taught by JP-A-H4-505129 comprises a rotatable turret having a plurality of mounting surfaces that is secured to a main drive shaft, and a can trimming apparatus secured on the mounting surface of the turret. An uneven edge of the can body supported by a can body supporting means is trimmed to form a can body of the proper axial extent. A trimmed away portion from the can body is deflected by a scrap deflector.
According to the teachings of JP-A-H4-505129, the uneven edge at an open end of the can body is trimmed away to form a can body of the desired axial extent by a single operation. However, if a large part of the can body is trimmed away by a single operation, a large cylindrical scrap would be produced and hence the can trimming apparatus and a main drive shaft would be subjected to a large load to cut the cylindrical scrap into a plate shape.